You're All Kinds of Beautiful
by fataly-yours-xx
Summary: Just a little fic in Harry's POV about his life and love with draco..i suck at writing these things, but PLEASEEE read & review ONESHOT.


Disclaimer- i dont own harry potter or any of the characters, and all thatt other stuff..

Pleaseee excuse spelling and grammer errors cause im typing this on wordpad and i cant find the spell checker anywhere ( and pleasee review but be nice, its my first fic )

**You Are All Kinds Of Beautiful**

I never knew how much you would change my life. When you kissed me that day, all our hatred flying out the window as our lips collided, im pretty sure that God himself gasped, shocked at the secret feelings we both had for eachother. In that one second, it felt like the galaxy itself shifted, preparing for what this moment would bring about in the future.

You were the first one to ever see me for what i truly was, a young man who felt lost and confused. Just a boy who was forced to grow up too fast and see things no one should ever see. I had seen destruction and evil first-hand, and it had turned me into somewhat of pessimist, grasping for the light in darkness but never finding it. I wanted someone to love me, just me, not the image that my name brought, the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Gryffindor Boy Wonder. I wanted to be loved for being_ Harry. _Just Harry. Not some hero that everyone put on a pedestol and admired. For once, i just wanted to be a normal boy. I envied the others that were not famous, the ones who were happy with their friends and loves, because people loved them for them, not for their title. I was the happiest person alive when _you _were the one who chose _me_ and loved _me_.

You never gave me any lienency because of who i was. I knew this the first time i saw you, saw the hatred in your steely silver eyes. And i loved you so much for hating me. How weird that must sound, i loved you and hated you at the same time. But now all of that hatred is gone and your eyes tell me just how much you care, that you've cared all along, and just didnt want to admit it. We hid our feelings well, everyone thinking our passion and the sparks between us was feelings of hate, and i basked in their ignorance. I would crash into you in the halls just to touch you, just to feel the sparks fly, our breath both hitch as we spotted eachother. Then we would have a fight for the audience, love radiating in our eyes as my emerald jewels held your metal gaze. To everyone else you were cold and silent, but to me you held such warmth deep down that i've never seen in anyone. I wish i could make a mask for myself to hide behind as expertly as you could. But i couldnt, for even when i made my face impassive, my eyes gleamed the truth. My eyes have always been my weakness, but i was happy for that weakness when it led you to confess your feelings for me.

As we lay now, our limbs entwined as your arms are wrapped around my waist and we whisper to eachother, i have never been happier. I am my complete self around you, and no one else. For as much as i love Ron and Hermione, i can not open myself up to them completely, show the real pain, guilt, and sorrow that consumes me and shapes me. I remember the day that i told you how guilty i felt for everyone who has been killed by Voldemort, and you said nothing, just held me tighter and whispered that you loved me, would never leave me, and no, no don't feel that way for Voldemort is insane and nobody should put pressure on me to kill someone who has killed thousands. You whispered how stupid it was for everyone to put the weight of the world on your shoulders, and to please, please, helpyou carry this burden for me. You silver eyes showed unshed tears for me, for the people, and for our love. We were both afraid of what would happen one day, fearfull of what would happen to us both if anyone were to find out. You would be killed by the man i was destined to either murder, or be murdered by. And as for me, if anyone found out, and you were taken from me? My soul would die, and i would not be able to go a single moment without mourning over the loss of you, for you are the one who has been my confidant, my heart and my soul, throughout this trying time.

I stare at you as we smile, now, the sun shining in from the window and bathing your face in light, making you look like the angel that you are. As you stare up at me i am drowned once again by you, in this sweet sweet love that we have. And i will love you untill the end of time, for i will never give up and never let you go, Draco, no matter what lies ahead of us.

**_I see a sense of wonder deep inside your eyes  
As we're sparkling and twirling in the twilight  
And after three long years, I think that we both need this  
So we seal the deal in the parking lot with a kiss _**

And in case you  
And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me  
You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
And you sweetly retire as stars chase you away

I'd collapse to the grass, with your notes ringing in my head  
Let the rain fill my mouth, and in a couple hours I'll be dead  
But all the while my lips are whistling our tune  
But the beauty lies in how you will revive me soon

And in case you, and in case you  
And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me  
You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away

And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me  
You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away

And in case you were wondering, you are like a hurricane to me  
Your violence is beautiful, and your center sweet  
Now tell me this, do you know how we'd meet?

Song- "sunsets and car crashes" by the spill canvas.**_  
_**


End file.
